Traditionally, as an example of a droplet discharging device, a printing apparatus that includes a head (discharging head) for discharging ink and a carriage for moving in a scan direction in a state of supporting the head, and that performs printing by discharging ink toward a medium from the head while moving the carriage in the scan direction has been known.
Additionally, in such a printing apparatus, a head driver integrated circuit (head driving circuit) for driving the head, a heat dissipation unit for dissipating heat generated in the head driver integrated circuit, and a fan (air blowing unit) for cooling the heat dissipation unit are disposed in the carriage (e.g., PTL 1) in some cases.